The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An anatomy, such as a human anatomy, includes many portions that work in concert with one another. For various reasons, such as injury, disease, stress, and the like, many anatomical portions may become worn or need replacement or repair. Surgical procedures have been developed to assist in repairing or replacing various anatomical portions. These surgical procedures, however, often require generally invasive procedures to obtain access to the necessary portions of the anatomy to perform the procedure.
It is desired to provide a system to allow for imaging and viewing of an anatomical region while minimizing or reducing invasiveness of a procedure. For example, various imaging techniques have been developed to image portions of the anatomy. Nevertheless, to allow for performing a procedure on an anatomy, the overlying tissues may often be moved or removed to obtain access to the anatomical portions.
Various guiding systems, such as navigation systems, can be provided to allow for a virtual or image guided view of a patient (i.e., patient space) by viewing image data of a patient (i.e., image space). Navigation systems, however, generally require large storage, computational systems, and other large components. For example, large amplifiers are required to power the wire coils to create the navigation fields. Also, large power supplies are required to power the amplifiers and power the processors. Processors are also required in multiple components to process the navigation and image data. Therefore, providing a more portable and adaptable navigation system for use in an operating room (OR) is desired.